


Negative Space

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Negative Space

She moved the brush across the canvas, a line of black forming in its path.

“Draw the negative space around the object,” her teacher had instructed. 

It seemed to be a weird way to go about getting the job done, but Dawn complied. She wondered for the first time if that’s how she came into being – space separating itself from the rest and becoming girl.

She didn’t tell that to the boy standing at her side, of course. He probably thought she was strange enough already without having the whole “until four months ago, I was a bunch of mystical energy” come into play and...

_Why the hell was she here?_

This was bad, really bad. She wasn't enough of a freak and now her sister had to come and interrupt art class?

Angry, Dawn left her brush and canvas and followed Buffy out into the hall.

She listened as Buffy talked. The words didn’t seem to reach their destination until suddenly, the picture formed in her mind, and then...

...negative space seemed to crowd inward from all sides, swallowing her whole.


End file.
